It's Beat Up, But I Guess It's Ours
by bloodandcocoa
Summary: Laura has never gotten to sit shotgun in a car all her life. She wants to be able to sit with her girlfriends and hold hands with them in the car, but she's always stuck in the back seat. An unfortunate accident results in the destruction of Danny's old car and the acquisition of a new old car. This new old car might just be the solution to all of Laura's car problems.


**A GIFT TO MY BABYPUFF NERD FRIENDS: makeroomforlaf and doshegotthebooty on tumbrl. Y'all are cute. Enjoy the fluff you two adorable things. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p>When Laura Hollis was younger, her dad never let her sit in the front seat of his SUV. First, she wasn't old enough, he would explain. And when she was old enough, she was deemed too short for it to be safe. He finally started letting her sit shot gun when she turned sixteen- which was embarrassing. Another reason why she biked everywhere instead of getting her dad to give her rides. So, you could only imagine her excitement when she realized that at Silas, her dad could no longer control where she sat in the car.<p>

She was especially excited when she realized that one of the bonuses of having a girlfriend, or rather girlfriends, was that now there was someone on campus who could drive her around. Danny drove this fire engine red Mazda coupe that Carmilla made fun of her for. It was pretty small, which was amusing because Danny had to push her seat all the way back, the back of her seat touching the front of the back seat, in order for her to sit in the driver's seat comfortably. Sometimes Carmilla liked to compliment Danny in the car, just an endless string of praises, but not quite directed to Danny. Carmilla would be in the middle of a conversation with Laura, and just nonchalantly toss a compliment in there.

It would escalate from there until both Laura and Carmilla were in a competition to see who could compliment Danny better. The competition would end with an extremely flushed Danny telling both of them to _shut up because they were being distracting and did they want her to crash? _Carmilla would lean back in her seat, a satisfied smirk on her face. What was the point of having a bright red car and matching red hair if the owner of both things didn't match it?

What Laura was not pleased about, was that she still ended up in the backseat, away from her girlfriends. Danny's car, so Danny drove. And Laura wasn't ever fast enough to beat Carmilla to the car, stupid vampiric powers. On the odd occasion that Laura managed to get into the front seat before Carmilla for whatever reason, Carmilla lifted the struggling tiny human out of the seat with relative ease and deposited her in the back seat. _I am three hundred years your elder. Shot gun is mine. Maybe when you get older, Creampuff. Also you always make us listen to One Direction when you sit up front. So no._

And Laura would huff angrily and fume in the back until her girlfriend's made it up to her with cookies and kisses.

But the solution to Laura's backseat problems came in the form of a giant tree. The giant tree that stood in front of the Summer Society house that fell on Danny's car after a freak thunderstorm, crushing the little red thing. It would be a while until Danny would be able to go get another car, so Kirsch offered up his old car as a temporary replacement, seeing how Danny still needed a vehicle for all of her Summer Society events and whatnots.

Kirsch's old car was a beat up old pickup truck. It was a sky blue with several patches of rust along the sides. Laura liked it immediately. It had character to it. Sure it was dented and beat up, but Kirsch assured them that it had saved his life multiple times. _No falling tree is going to bring this baby down!_

The dents along the front grill made it look like it was smiling all the time anyways. Laura liked it. It was a useable vehicle, and Danny saw no other reasonable option. She took the truck.

Carmilla complained endlessly about having to get tetanus shots after sitting in the car, and how the pile of junk might fall apart or explode if Danny tried driving over sixty kilometres an hour. But Laura liked it. The heavy metal chassis made her feel secure in it, like she was in a tank. Kirsch had really upgraded the interiors though, new stereo, new speakers, comfy _heated_ leather seats and a pair of dice tied to the rearview mirror. Laura liked it. But what Laura really liked, was the fact that there were now three seats in the front. There was that tiny middle seat that replaced the little console that would go in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat.

Laura was delighted, it was a seat basically made just for her. That seat had her name on it.

"Laura! Please watch your elbows!" Danny winced, as Laura jabbed her in the ribs for the third time in twenty minutes. The seat might have her name on it, but it was a tight squeeze with the three of them in the front.

"And your hair," Carmilla grumbled, brushing Laura's out of her own face, "Cupcake, you are entirely too happy about this."

"Oh come on guys! We're going on a road trip!" Laura was practically bouncing out of her seat with joy. Danny couldn't help but grin, Laura's excitement was infectious. The tiny human didn't even know where they were going, Danny told them it was a surprise. Laura was just excited that she got to go on a road trip with her girlfriends and that she got to sit in the front and hold both her girlfriend's hands.

"Are we there yet?" Carmilla drawled, still acting displeased even though the slight smile on her face gave her away. They had already gone through all the CD's in the car, including Laura's One Direction one and Carmilla was getting antsy.

"Almost," Danny replied, letting go of Laura's hand for a moment to take a sip of her Red Bull. As soon as the silver can returned to its proper place in the cup holder, Laura grabbed Danny's hand again. The paved road that they took out of Silas had long given way to gravel and the small villages had disappeared, replaced with forests. The early morning sun was beginning to set, casting brilliant rays of orange and pink across the horizon.

Danny grinned as their destination neared, a giant grassy field in the middle of nowhere. She drove right into the middle of it and parked the truck. "We're here."

Her girlfriends looked at her in confusion. "Where is here, exactly?" Laura asked, looking around, it was an empty expanse of grass as far as the eye could see.

"You'll see. Now come on. We're going to miss the sunset," Danny hopped out of the truck with ease, her long legs reaching the ground with no problem. Turning, she caught Laura as the girl leapt out of the truck, straight into her arms. Still grinning, she carried the smaller girl to the back of the truck. Danny had forbade both of them from looking into the back of the truck when the trip first started. She gave no reasons, but made them pinky promise her. Neither of her girlfriends had any idea what was going on.

On the other side of the truck, Carmilla leapt down nimbly and followed, opening the back door for Danny, seeing how Laura had occupied her arms. Laura gasped as the door swung open, revealing what Danny had hidden inside.

Danny had turned the truck bed into a little for of sorts, complete with sleeping bags lining the floor, a ridiculous amount of pillow at the far end and a string of fairy lights running across the ceiling. Danny set Laura down inside the truck, the younger girl's height was a perfect match for the height of the height of the truck bed roof Danny had Kirsch install last weekend. A cooler of drinks and snacks sat next to the pile of pillows and Danny plugged the fairy lights into the a portable battery, lighting up the little area with a warm glow.

"You did all this?" Laura gazed at everything in wonder as Carmilla took a running start into the pile of pillows.

"Yeah, I used to do this with my parents when I was little. And I knew you guys wanted to take a road trip. So it wasn't too far of a stretch," Danny clambered in, crawling on her hands and knees in order to not bump her head on the roof.

"So what's the plan then?" Carmilla held out a hand, which Danny accepted and pulled the ginger into the middle of the pile of pillows, already curling up to her side.

"I found this place when I was a freshman at Silas. I drove here during my first semester and got lost. Or maybe I was found. I don't know. It was just meant to be," Danny shrugged, taking the packet of cookies Laura had dug out as Laura settled herself down on Danny's other side.

"The sunset is beautiful," Laura breathed as colours streamed into the small area, lighting it up in a dazzling array of reds, yellows and pinks.

"The stars are even better," Danny promised and draped her arm around Laura. They sat like that for a moment, just enjoying each other's company and the captivating sight before them.

"I was going to wait until your birthday to tell you this Laura." Laura turned to look at her ginger girlfriend, who was rummaging through her pockets now. "But, I don't know why you liked this truck. It was old, rusty, smelled like the bottom of an Axe body spray can, but for some forsaken reason, you just really liked it. And I guess I could say it grew on me. So I got the cheque from the insurance company the other day," Danny pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Laura. "I gave the cheque to Kirsch."

Carmilla read the piece of paper from the other side with a fond smile on her face. As much as she hated to admit it, the truck had grown on her too. Just being able to see Laura so happy about being able to ride in the front and hold her girlfriends' hands was enough to make her want to keep the stupid hunk of metal.

"No..." Laura read the paper once and rubbed her eyes. This must be a joke. Danny and Carmilla hated this truck, "You hate this thing! It's so beat up!"

Carmilla looked up at Danny and grinned. Both of them reached out to grab Laura's hand pulling her into a hug.

"It's beat up, but I guess it's _ours_."


End file.
